In the Dark
by edsharin
Summary: When the electricity goes out at John Quincy Adams, Lucas can't handle it. Finding Maya, they latch onto each other as their only light. One Shot. Lucaya. Please leave reviews below!


The day had started out like every other day. Lucas had woken up early, ate his breakfast on the subway while he chatted with his friends, and was currently sitting behind Maya in his first period history class. They were learning about the the Chinese dynasties and Farkle was frantically waving the Chinese flag around when with a flash the lights turned off. The whole school seemed to not have their lights on. Some kids screamed when they realized there was no electricity and Mr. Matthews was hurriedly trying to calm everyone down.

Within in a minute the whole class had moved from the seats and surged towards the front of the room, holding on to each other for support. "Looks like we just have to wait this out you guys," Mr. Matthews said as he slumped to the ground next to his daughter. Lucas scooched closer to his friends and together they sat there in the complete dark, hoping that the lights would soon turn on again. Someone tripped over Lucas's foot on their way to , with a hiss aimed at Lucas. He moved back against the wall to let people through the way, sitting in between Riley and Farkle when he heard a faint sniffle coming from the right side of the room. Riley shifted and Mr. Matthews mumbled a faint "go" to some kid. The whole class jumped as the door slammed shut when someone opened it. The door brought Lucas back to reality. Here he was, stuck in a crowded room, with nothing to look at because of how dark it was. Farkle was tapping his foot and Riley was quietly talking to her father. With a quick shift away from both of them, Lucas carefully moved closer to the sound of Mr. Matthews' voice.

"Hey can I please go to the bathroom?" Lucas just needed to get out of this packed room, away from the constant tapping of people's feet. After Cory reluctantly agreed, Lucas tried his best to walk over the other kids near the door, with no avail in tripping over everyone else's feet. Finally he felt the cold metal of the door knob and twisted it, feeling the whoosh of air as the door let in a gust of it from the hallway. Quietly shutting the door, Lucas could hear all the other classrooms filled with the sound of whispering and a flash of little light from someone's phone. Sadly for his class, since Mr. Matthews had taken all their phones for a project, there was little to no light for them.

Lucas paid attention to every step he took, trying hard to see where exactly he was going. His eyes had started to adjust to the pitch black dark when he promptly ran into an ajar door. About to shut it, Lucas heard a faint sniffle, the same sniffle he heard from the person who left the room. Maybe they had the same idea as him and just wanted to leave the room. Quickly making sure the room wasn't the girl's bathroom, he gingerly stepped in and ran his hands against a painting easel. He must have been in the art classroom, which didn't seem to have a teacher in it, only the one kid who was crying. Trying to guide himself closer to the sound of crying coming from the far wall, Lucas realized with a jolt that the only other person who loved this room as much as he did was...Maya. Finally Lucas sat down on the floor, assuming he was the next to the person, and felt a long piece of hair brush against his arm, giving him goosebumps. Yup, he knew this hair anywhere, having it brush against his arm whenever the girl leaned on his desk.

"Hey, Maya are you okay?" The crying slowly faltered and her hair shifted on his arm as she turned to try and see him. Her voice was weak and heavy as she spoke to him. "Lucas? What are you doing here?" Lucas realized sadly that this was the first time she had even called him his actual name. He actually liked the nicknames she had teasingly given him. "I couldn't be in there, that constant foot tapping and heat coming from everyone was too much. Why are you in here?" Maya had resumed her crying but gave a loud sniffle as soon as Lucas had stopped talking. "Well, you'll probably think it's stupid since you're Mr. Perfect but I kind of hate the dark and I'm claustrophobic. Just being super close to that many people made me freak out and I started crying. Mr. Matthews knows about my claustrophobia so he let me leave. I thought this was the only place I could be alone but I was obviously wrong." She added the last phrase with her usual venom. Lucas felt one of Maya's tears hit his arm and slowly he reached over and faintly spotted her hand that was shaking against her knee. Grabbing it, he patted it reassuringly. "Hey, you know I'm no Mr. Perfect. I don't think it's stupid. Is...is it okay if I stay here with you?" Maya must have nodded because she rested her head against his shoulder, her whole body shaking as she cried. Lucas still held her hand and gently rested his head on top of hers. Together they sat in the dark, away from the world, using each as their only light.


End file.
